


Atlas and the Sky

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Desire's Call [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Mount Weather Clarke leaves Camp Jaha behind to find herself in the forest. However, this leads to problems for her Mate, Octavia, in the Camp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sexytime will actually happen next chapter, this one is the set up.

“Do you ever wonder why Clarke left?” Nathan Miller queried with a slur as he sat perched halfway upright against one of the many makeshift benches littered around the Delinquents campfires. “I mean,” He continued after taking a long swig of moonshine from the mug clasped in his hand. “She just left… Poof, and then gone.”

 

The older members of the Delinquents – The One Hundred – sat scattered around a group of three campfires in the midst of the clear ground in the middle of Camp Jaha’s protective electric fences. Each member of the group held a crude cup, mug, or can in their hands filled with Monty’s distilled moonshine. The conversation that had flowed steadily with the fuel of alcohol and exhaustion stumbled to a halt in the wake of Miller’s question. The boy’s eyes flickered away from the roaring fire at his feet to his companions, landing first on Monroe’s distorted features, before sliding sideways to look at Harper and then stopping on Raven.

 

“I think,” Raven murmured, her tongue slipping out of her mouth to wet her lips, dry from the heat of the fire and the weight of the alcohol in her veins. “I think,” Raven said, stumbling over the words, her eyes pained and her tone sad, “That she needed time.”

 

Octavia found her eyes drawn to the profile of Raven’s face. She searched the contours of her features for the woman’s emotions – the tightness of Raven’s eyebrows showed her sadness, and the pinch of her lips her anger. Octavia gripped the mug in her hand tightly as she knocked back a mouthful of the moonshine luxuriating in the way that it burned down her throat.

 

“Why would she need time away from us?” Miller questioned with a frown. The boy’s eyebrows pinched together tightly in the middle of his forehead while his lips pressed into a characteristic thin line of confusion. “I mean, didn’t she do everything for us?”

 

“She did.” Raven agreed with a slight nod of her head. “But, I think, that might be the problem…”

 

“Why?” Miller murmured. “I don’t get it.”

 

“Um,” Raven frowned sipping her drink as she thought. “Have you ever heard of Atlas?”

 

“She doesn’t mean a book of maps Mill!” Harper teased nudging Miller’s shoulder with her elbow as she grinned playfully at the boy.

 

“Oh,” Miller grinned, the alcohol showing clearly in the pink flush of the boy’s cheeks, “Nope, not a clue Reyes.”

 

Octavia found her lips twitching into a smile at Miller’s childish laugh and the grin on his lips. Camp Jaha, and the Delinquents, had found precious little to laugh about following their descent from the sky.

 

“Well,” Raven chuckled shaking her head in amusement. “The way I know it, Atlas is this immortal being – not quite a god, but powerful nonetheless – and he fought the other Gods and lost. Now, his actions couldn’t go unpunished, so, the other Gods decided that for trying to seize the world from them he should be tasked with holding the mortal world on his shoulders for eternity.”

 

“Wow, that’s brutal.” Miller muttered.

 

“What the hell does that have to do with Clarke?” Jasper roared angrily. Octavia snapped her gaze to the boy, taking in the shimmer of his eyes and the slight sway of his body, her jaws clenched tight as her lips rose while a rumbling growl vibrated through her chest. Jasper sat at the edge of the third campfire, the one furthest away from Octavia, one arm twisted around his knees while the other clasped an empty can. “She’s the one that murdered everyone in the Mountain anyway.”

 

Octavia felt an audible growl leave her lips. The sound acted as a warning while her hands clenched into a pair of twin fists. Octavia’s fingernails dug down into the flesh of her palm, cutting through skin, until rivets of blood dripped across her knuckles.

 

“She saved our lives!” Raven growled in reply to Jasper’s words. “No one in that Mountain was innocent. You should know that better than anyone should! Maya said it, didn’t she?”

 

“Clarke is Atlas,” Monty murmured quietly, his eyes lifting to meet Raven’s gaze, “Isn’t she?”

 

“The way I figure it, yes.” Raven answered with a slow nod. “She tried to save the Ark once, and was punished for it, but she was given a second chance here on the ground and she destroyed herself to hold our world together.”

 

“Why did she leave?” Miller whispered softly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he stared into Raven’s eyes.

 

“What she did…” Raven paused glancing away as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

Octavia drained the last of the alcohol in her mug before standing up to finish Raven’s sentence. “She didn’t want us to be reminded of what she did to save us every time we saw her.” She said turning away from the group. “And she didn’t want to be reminded of what she gave to do it either.”

 

The dark haired woman barely heard Jasper’s whispered reply, “What did she give?”

 

“Her soul,” Octavia said without a backwards glance as she disappeared into the shadows of the camp.

 

*

 

As the days passed and the months ticked over Camp Jaha grew steadily colder, the balmy days of sleeping beneath the stars giving way to the bitingly bitter cold nights spent underneath blankets and huddled next to fires. The nights lightened, stretching the hours of darkness, while the rain hardened to bathe the ground in soft white snow that crunched under foot. The youngest of the children delighted in the soft fluff, creating trails and shapes in the snow, whilst the adults toiled onwards to forge a town out of the midst of winter’s grasp. Bellamy and Lincoln sound found themselves staffing the fence as members of the permanent Guard force while Octavia and Miller aided both the Guard and the Hunters foraging for food and materials alike. All the while Octavia felt the maddening ache of desire in the pit of her gut, and the desperate yearning for her _mate’s_ touch in her heart.

 

Eventually, the cold broke and the subtle beginnings of spring forged their ways out of the snow. Thin little green shoots sprung up from the ground as the snow melted and receded. It was on one of these nights, when the cool night chill fought with the oncoming warmth that Octavia felt the first sparks of heart bubbling through her veins.

 

“Clarke,” Octavia moaned, her lips flaring out around the shape of the other woman’s name, letting it bubble out of her lips into the air. Octavia’s eyelids fluttered open slowly, her mind caught in the grasp of her dream, the image of Clarke’s cheeky grin in her gaze. The woman found her mouth dry, and her chest heaving as her lungs attempted to drag oxygen into her body. She sat up slowly, the thin white sheet slipping down the length of her torso to settle in the cradle of her hips. However, instead of lying flat against her body, the sheet formed a prominent tent between Octavia’s thighs. “Oh,” She murmured thickly, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip as she pushed her hand underneath the fabric to curl her fingers around the throbbing skin of her cock, “Clarke.”

 

A quiet whine rose out of Octavia’s throat as her fingers stroked up the length of her cock. Her skin itched to feel the soft walls of her mate clenched around her length. The loose grip of her hand only served to soothe the ache instead of abating it. Her hips lifted, thrusting upwards into her fist, and her thumb swiped across the damp head. “Clarke,” Octavia groaned, biting down on her bottom lip as a bead of precum emerged from the tip of her cock. The memory of Clarke’s tight damp heat caught around her length burst into the forefront of Octavia’s mind.

 

A low, intense, growl erupted from Octavia’s mouth as she wrenched her hand away from her member and swung her legs to the side to climb out of the bed. “ _My Mate,_ ” Octavia thought biting the inside of her cheek and tugging her boxers up onto her hips before slipping into the rest of her clothes, “ _She needs me._ ”

 

Five minutes later Octavia crept out of her hut fully dressed and armed – her sword strapped across her back, and her handgun tucked into the holster on her hip. The woman’s dark eyes searched the empty expanse of the Camp, and she darted out of her hut into the shadows. Octavia kept her footsteps silent as she approached Raven’s machine ship. She carefully stepped around the numerous pieces of discarded and haphazardly piled pieces of metal and wood that covered the ground beside the door before rattling her knuckles across the metallic surface.

 

“Raven,” Octavia hissed. “I need your help.”

 

A dull clunk sounded from the other side of the door followed by a loud curse and the sound of the door hinges creaking before Raven’s face appeared in the opened crack. “What? It’s not morning yet!”

 

“I know.” Octavia said with a swift shake of her head and a small smile. “I need your help.”

 

“You said that,” Raven commented as she rubbed her eyes. “What do you need from me Pocahontas?”

 

Octavia took a deep breath and let the words slip out of her mouth, “I need you to turn the fence off for me.”

 

“You need me to what now?” Raven exclaimed in a hiss.

 

“I need you to turn off the fence so I can get out of Camp.” Octavia answered quietly, her eyes staring imploringly at Raven. “Please, I wouldn’t ask if…”

 

“What the hell is going on Octavia?” The older woman questioned with a tilt of her head.

 

“Clarke needs me.” Octavia murmured.

 

“How do you know that?” Raven asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. The Mechanic let her eyes slide across Octavia’s face taking in the set of her jaw and the flush of her cheeks before darting down to the clenched fists at the woman’s side. “Tell me what’s going on O.”

 

“We…” Octavia grunted awkwardly, shifting her weight on her feet as she struggled with making the words roll off her tongue. “Clarke and I… Um, we’re mated.”

 

“Mated?” Raven breathed out in disbelief, “You and Clarke?”

 

“Yes.” Octavia mumbled without meeting Raven’s eyes.

 

Raven let out a huffed breath of amazement before she replied. “When the fuck did that happen?”

 

“Not too long after you arrived,” Octavia whispered. “You know they suppress Omegas on the Ark, well… It runs out without monthly injections and Clarke… She went into heat.”

 

“Unmated and unprotected in the middle of our Camp.” Raven murmured, licking her lips in thought. “How didn’t we all know?”

 

“I, um, got to her before most of the Alphas realised.” Octavia said her cheeks burning as a blush overtook her face. “I punched Finn. He… almost didn’t leave her tent alone.”

 

“I remember that.” Raven huffed in amusement. “Fuck, that’s what happened?”

 

“Yes,” Octavia shrugged her shoulders. “Clarke and I, we mated, and now… I know she needs me.”

 

“Alphas go into rut first, don’t you?” Raven said with a quizzical lift of her eyebrow. “Once you’re mated, to ease Omegas through the process, so you’re ready for them immediately.”

 

“Sort of,” Octavia scrunched her nose up at the thought. “We sort of go into sink. The beginnings of an Alpha’s rut are… noticeable.”

 

“I…” Raven glanced down Octavia’s body. “I can see that.”

 

“Shut up Reyes.” Octavia grunted as she shifted on her feet. “Clarke’s out there on her own and going to be in trouble pretty soon without me.”

 

“Do you think you can find her?” Raven murmured softly.

 

“Yes.” Octavia answered without a second thought. “I can.”

 

“Right,” Raven breathed out slowly. “I can turn a bit of the fence off – the one you left through before – and… Just bring her home O.”

 

“When she’s ready, I will.” Octavia replied with a small smile.


	2. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Octavia a few days, but she's finally able to track Clarke down in the woods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It gets smutty ahead!

Octavia stalked Clarke through the forest as a hunter would stalk their prey. She followed the scent trails left behind by Clarke’s distinctive pheromones, noted the direction of the broken branches on the small bushes, and moved deeper into the trees. Octavia kept Camp Jaha at her back, knowing that Clarke would keep moving away from it and Mount Weather, until she met the edge of a river. “Would you cross?” Octavia murmured as she flicked her eyes from side to side, desperately searching for a sign of Clarke’s destination. “Fuck.”

 

In the end, Octavia decided to splash across the river before turning to follow it upstream. Half a mile after the makeshift ford Octavia found the tattered remains of one of Clarke’s shirts, torn and weathered by age and nature, but without a visible sign of blood. “You better be all right.” Octavia cursed with a growl as she hitched her backpack higher onto her shoulders. It took three days and nights of increasing agitation and worry before Octavia stumbled upon Clarke’s ramshackle hut tucked into the edge of a dense thicket of trees beside the river.

 

Octavia’s body quaked at the mess of pheromones in the air – thick and heavy in her nose as if she were breathing in steam. “Clarke!” Octavia croaked awkwardly, slumping forward as she discarded the backpack onto the floor beside the hut’s fabric doorway. “Please, Clarke…”

 

The answer she received was a pained whimper and the breathless sigh of her own name, “Octavia.”

 

The dark haired woman ducked under the fabric in the doorway, crawling into Clarke’s hut, to let her eyes fall on the other woman’s body. Octavia could see the sheen of need on the woman’s face – pink cheeks, dazed blue eyes, and parted lips. “Clarke,” She breathed out thankfully stumbling across the floor to press her hand against Clarke’s cheek. “You’re here.”

 

“I thought,” Clarke swallowed as she leaned into Octavia’s touch, her eyes fluttering closed as the throbbing pulse of her heart settled minutely at her _mate’s_ touch. “I didn’t…”

 

“Shush,” Octavia murmured, bending her head to place a tender kiss against Clarke’s lips. “I came.”

 

“Didn’t think you would,” Clarke muttered, her eyes closed tight. “I didn’t think I deserved it.”

 

“I love you.” Octavia growled as an answer. “I… I know that you don’t forgive yourself for what you did, but I do. I forgive you, and I want to help you.”

 

“Help me with what?” Clarke questioned as she bit her lip.

 

“To shoulder the pressure,” Octavia answered quickly. She let her hand slip from Clarke’s cheek to run her fingers down across the woman’s throat and brush against her collarbones. “To forgive yourself, to love yourself, to survive… I want to help. I love you.”

 

“I…” Clarke shook her head and clenched her teeth as a ripple of desire, need, and desperation thrummed through her veins. “I need you Octavia.”

 

“I’m here.” Octavia breathed out gently. “You’re my Mate. I’ll always be here when you need me.”

 

“I need you.” Clarke whispered. She lifted her hands to twist around the fine strands of brown hair at the nape of Octavia’s neck, tugging the younger woman down until their mouths pressed together, their lips sealed in a soothing kiss.

 

Octavia left herself fall into the kiss. She let her feeling flow out of her lips into Clarke’s mouth, to follow the slip and slide of her tongue between Clarke’s lips, and the sigh of their breaths between their lungs. Octavia slid her fingers across Clarke’s collarbones before slipping sideways to smooth across the length of the woman’s torso until she picked at the hem of her shirt. “Let me help you.” She whispered as she bit Clarke’s bottom lip. “Let me love you.”

 

Clarke shuddered at the touch before dipping her head in an affirmation. She gripped the back of Octavia’s head using her grasp to pull the woman forward until she could wrap her arms around the entirety of her torso. “Thank you.” Clarke murmured into Octavia’s neck. “I love you.”

 

Octavia twisted her arms around Clarke’s body, pulling her forward until their chests pressed flush against one another and Clarke shifted into her lap. They sat together, in a pile, on the floor for minutes on end breathing in the delicious mix of one another’s scents until their hearts calmed and their eyes dried.

 

However, it did not take long for Clarke’s hips to begin to rock, and Octavia’s body to respond to the subtle invitation of the movement. “Are you ready?” Octavia murmured softly as she brushed her lips across the nape of Clarke’s neck.

 

“Yes.” Clarke grunted. She slid her hand between their bodies and scraped her fingernails down the length of Octavia’s torso to grip the straining buckle of her belt. “I can’t think… I want your knot so bad.”

 

“It’s yours.” Octavia murmured in reply as she clutched Clarke’s hips. The dark haired woman’s fingernails pinched into Clarke’s skin, leaving behind crescent marks on her flesh, as she lifted the blonde woman slightly to allow them to topple backwards onto the mat that formed Clarke’s bed. “It wants you too. It’s been begging for you.”

 

“Begging…” Clarke hummed thoughtfully while pushing the palm of her hand over the swell.

 

Octavia bit down on her lip, rocked her hips down into Clarke’s hand as she pushed her body up to rest on her palms over Clarke. “Play with me next time.” She said as she nosed Clarke’s cheek affectionately.

 

“Confident,” Clarke grinned playfully. She hitched her leg around Octavia’s hips and used her position to thrust upwards, grinding her pussy against Octavia’s bulge. “So self-assured, aren’t you, my big bad Alpha.”

 

“Fuck,” Octavia groaned feeling the heat of Clarke’s crotch against her cock. “You can’t…”

 

“No, I won’t, not today.” Clarke murmured softly as she brushed her lips against Octavia’s mouth. “Make love to me Octavia.”

 

“With pleasure,” Octavia vowed smiling into the kiss.

 

The dark haired woman shifted her weight to her left hand to let her right skim across Clarke’s cheek, feeling the shift of her jaw as they deepened their kiss, before dropping down to the hem of the woman’s shirt. Clarke answered Octavia’s request by pushing back on the woman’s shoulders to gain enough room to wriggle her shirt over her head. However, Octavia unclasped the snap of Clarke’s bra and slid it down the length of the woman’s arms. “I can’t let you do all of the work now can I?” She murmured quietly as she brushed her lips down Clarke’s throat.

 

Clarke let the smile on her face act as her reply.

 

Octavia nipped and suckled her way across Clarke’s jaw, and down the length of her throat, nibbling the silvery scars left behind by her mating bite before suckling at the raging pulse point throbbing in Clarke’s throat. “Mine,” She growled as she scraped the tips of her teeth across the sensitive skin, “My mate, my Omega, my Clarke.”

 

“Yes,” Clarke hissed in response, arching her back to press the length of her body against Octavia’s front. “Please…”

 

Octavia dipped her head and sucked one of Clarke’s hard pink nipples into her mouth. Her tongue slid around the hardened peak, teasing the sensitive flesh, until she took the bud between her teeth and tugged lightly. Octavia let her free hand lift until it cupped Clarke’s neglected breast, squeezing and kneading, before pinching her nipple and rolling it between her fingers. She continued the sweet torture until Clarke’s hands pushed against her shoulders forcing her mouth to move away from the soft mounds.

 

“I can’t…” Clarke groaned desperately. “I need it O.”

 

“Oh,” Octavia grinned brightly. “You need my knot baby? You need my thick, throbbing, knot?”

 

“Yes.” Clarke growled. “I need my Alpha to knot me, good and hard. I need you to _mate_ me.”

 

“I can do that.” Octavia breathed out, her mouth dry with desire, and her eyes wide with pleasure. Octavia slipped her hand down to undo the zip of Clarke’s pants before sitting back on her haunches to tug the fabric off the woman’s body. “Fuck, you’re soaked Clarke.”

 

“And you’re about to rip your pants.” Clarke murmured in surprise, her eyes fixated on the tent in Octavia’s trousers. The blonde haired woman watched as the tent jumped at her words and swallowed hard. Clarke’s hands scrambled to unbuckle Octavia’s belt, undoing the button of her pants and lowering the zip before tugging them and the boxers down Octavia’s thighs. Clarke lifted her eyes to meet Octavia’s gaze before bending forward to press a soft kiss on the head of her mate’s throbbing cock. She slipped her tongue across the soft flesh, teasing the slit until a bead of precum erupted from it to land on her tongue.

 

“Clarke…” Octavia whined dropping her hands to tangle her fingers into Clarke’s hair. “You shouldn’t…”

 

“I want to.” Clarke murmured as she leaned up to place a tender kiss against Octavia’s lips. “Just a little bit, before you knot me.”

 

Octavia groaned at the feeling of Clarke’s hand sliding across her cock. The woman’s loose fist curled around the thick length, rubbing upwards until her palm brushed against the head of Octavia’s cock before sliding back down. Octavia clenched her jaw, struggling to remain upright as the delicious pleasure spread up the length of her spine and throbbed across her flesh. “Clarke,” Octavia moaned, curling her fingers around fine locks of blonde hair, “Please.”

 

The corners of Clarke’s lips twitched into a smile at the desperation in Octavia’s tone. She let the other woman’s hands push her head down until her lips brushed against the head of Octavia’s cock. Clarke kissed the tip – once, twice, and then opened her mouth to engulf the member. Her tongue slid across the tender flesh, flickering over the head, and brushing against the swollen vein as Clarke took Octavia’s cock deeper into her mouth.

 

Octavia rocked her hips forward, listening to the huffed breaths Clarke released from her nose as she probed the back of the woman’s throat. “This is…” Octavia marvelled quietly. “Float me Clarke.” Octavia felt Clarke’s laughter through her cock, but instead of feeling offended by the woman’s amusement Octavia couldn’t feel anything but pleasure from the pressure of Clarke’s tongue against the slit of her cock.

 

Clarke pulled away slowly, retaking the member in her palm as she slipped her lips across Octavia’s chest, pushing her shirt over her head, before taking her mouth in a harsh kiss. “Now,” She growled into the dark haired woman’s mouth. “Knot me now.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Octavia breathed out scrambling to kick the last of her clothes off the mat.

 

“You,” Clarke answered. “I want you.”

 

“You’ve got me.” Octavia grinned wolfishly, pushing down on Clarke’s shoulders to force the woman to lie on her back before kneeling between her spread thighs. “I’ll be gentle…”

 

Clarke smirked, her eyes dancing with desire and amusement, while she hooked her legs around Octavia’s hips and pulled the younger woman forward. “Get inside me now Alpha.”

 

“So demanding,” Octavia joked leaning forward to brace her weight on her palms on either side of Clarke’s head as she hunched her hips and pushed the tip of her cock against Clarke’s entrance, “So hot.”

 

Clarke clenched her jaw, tightening her legs around Octavia’s hips, tugging slightly to encourage her _mate_ to thrust inside her pussy. Ripples of pleasure spread through Clarke’s body as her pussy stretched around Octavia’s cock. The walls of her cunt squeezed and clenched around Octavia’s member luxuriating in the hardness of the woman’s cock. “Octavia…” Clarke whined loudly as she dragged her nails across Octavia’s shoulders.

 

Octavia dropped her head into the crook of Clarke’s shoulder as she shifted her weight to pull out of Clarke’s clenching pussy. She moved slowly, shifting halfway out before pushing all the way back inside, repeating the movement until her cock slipped easily inside. Clarke moaned desperately, rocking her hips into Octavia’s thrusts, crying out when the tip of the woman’s cock hit her g-spot.

 

“You’re so tight,” Octavia mumbled, pressing her mouth against Clarke’s throat, nibbling and biting until a series of red marks stood out prominently on the woman’s tanned flesh. “Squeezing me, fuck, Clarke I can’t…”  


“Knot me,” Clarke demanded breathlessly. “Knot me now, right now, fuck please…”

 

Octavia listened to the desperate edge of Clarke’s words and the swelling pressure at the base of her cock. She thrust harder, grinding her hips at the end of each push to rub Clarke’s clit, encouraging the ripples of the blonde haired woman’s orgasm. “Come for me,” Octavia babbled biting Clarke’s earlobe. “Come for me and I’ll knot you. Come on my cock…”

 

“Oct…” The word slipped off the end of Clarke’s tongue as a deep thrust hit her g-spot just right in time with the grind of Octavia’s hips against her clit. Clarke’s fingernails scraped against Octavia’s shoulders, clawing the woman’s skin as her pussy fluttered around the woman’s member.

 

Clarke’s second orgasm followed on the back of her first and blended into the third when the base of Octavia’s member swelled to leave her cock buried inside Clarke’s cunt releasing numerous spurts of come. “Fuck,” Octavia grunted shifting her hips in minuscule little thrusts, “Clarke.”

 

The blonde haired woman grinned lazily as she smoothed her fingers through Octavia’s hair. “My big bad Alpha,” She teased softly. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime,” Octavia mumbled sleepily. She shifted slightly to relax into Clarke’s body, her arms curled around the woman’s waist, while her face pressed against her throat. “I just need a minute.”

 

“Take five,” Clarke replied with a quiet laugh as she let her eyes slip closed. Octavia’s cock released a short burst of come as if in answer, “Maybe ten then.” 


End file.
